1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and to a method of manufacturing the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board that has conductive vias between layers and circuit patterns on the outer layers may include forming circuit patterns over a core substrate and forming vias that penetrate the core substrate, and then forming stack-vias.
According to the related art, via holes may be formed by drilling through the core substrate, and a plating layer may be formed over the inner wall of each of the via holes, after which the insides of the via holes may be filled in with an insulating resin. The vias may be formed by applying cap plating over both sides of the resin-filled via holes. Then, insulating materials may be stacked on and stack-vias may be formed in the same manner, to electrically connect the outer and inner layers. A process for forming wiring patterns may be required after forming the vias.
As such, a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board according to the related art may require numerous processes, such as mechanical drilling, plating the via holes, filling with an insulating resin, and applying cap plating, resulting in a complicated manufacturing procedure and increased costs.
Moreover, in a printed circuit board manufactured according to the related art, the adhesion may be degraded at the interface between the insulating resin filled in the vias and the cap plating, and there is a risk of voids or dimples occurring during the process of filling the insulating resin.